1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method and apparatus, for storing and dispensing mints (both liquid and solid).
2. Description of the Related Art
Toothpicks and mints are products that are customarily dispensed separately at restaurants. What is needed is a way to combine these two products in a manner that is convenient for the restaurant owner (and other establishments) while being easy to use and desirable for the end-user.